Hurricane
Hurricane 'is a humanoid member of the Celestial Crew, which is one of the governmental organizations of the Peninsula Union. Like other members, he is short compared to an average character. Nobody actually knows, not even the Celestial Crew, that he is a hurricane in disguise. Technically, he came from Roblox, a giant website where you can create games. As a result, he is often made fun of due to his Roblox-like shape by many Minecraftians. Backstory - Roblox Being born off the coasts of the Surf Central Island from low pressure regions, instead of forming a hurricane, it created him. Then, he effortlessly swam across the ocean at immense speeds, eventually crashing onshore, which startled multiple Robloxians in the radius. A Robloxian chuckled and tried to hit him in the back, but was devastatingly blown deep into the ocean and later drowned. This startled all the Robloxians watching from the house, the towers, etc, causing them to flee and hide from Hurricane. These Robloxians spread this to other Robloxians who entered the island, until the entirety of the Surf Central community was fearful of Hurricane. This caused Hurricane to start devastating Surf Central by calling in multiple Category 5 Hurricanes to attack it. After all of them, Surf Central was an abandoned pile of rubble. This caused policemen from Surf Central's prison, Prison Surf, to try to arrest him, but also got devastatingly blown and drowned. ''A few years later... ''Hurricane is in a giant lab above lava, standing on a plate.'' TheBossD and Tornado join out of nowhere, and they realized no one but Hurricane was there. Tornado proposed they were hiding, and one peeked out of the plate, and he was correct. Once the hiders start falling off the plates 1-by-1, Hurricane won the match by just sitting there. Then, the hiders were revived and the next round starts. A robloxian jumped to Tornado's plate and told him Hurricane can blow anything away. Tornado was thinking "Hm...a relative" but never spoke. The robloxian also tried to do a handshake but screamed when he touched Tornado because Tornado was so warm. Another robloxian hiding behind a tree jumped to Tornado's plate and asked where his origin was from. Then Time teleported out of nowhere, created a sign that said "Terraria". The 2 robloxians were confused but then walked back weirdly and fell off, causing their plates to disintegrate. Hurricane was sitting with a pillow under a tree and some blanket and mattress looking at blocks fall from the sky. Then a portal appeared in the center that sucked in a Robloxian's plate, a tree, a block fragment, Hurricane, TheBossD, Tornado, Time, a lava spinner, and small blobs of lava before disintegrating. Backstory - Minecraft The portal dropped everything it picked up except the lava and the spinner. The alive objects that were picked up from the portal woke up and were confused about this new world. Then they encountered a blocky human that asked "Where did you guys come from?" and Time erased the old sign and created a new one that said "Terraria" and points to himself, Tornado, TheBossD and one that said "Roblox" and pointed to Hurricane. The Minecraftian said "ROBLOX?! SOMEBODY CAME FROM ROBLOX?! SOUND THE ALARM!" which frustrated Hurricane. So, Hurricane rammed into him which caused the Minecraftian to get flung into a house in a nearby village. Tornado thought that Hurricane was relatively worthy after all. TheBossD and Time agreed. Then Tornado, Time, and TheBossD touched Hurricane and felt no effect. Tornado, TheBossD, and Time thought "Are we really that special to him that we are immune to the windblowing power he possessed?" They explored the mysterious land until encountering a familiar being drowning in a lake. Hurricane, mounted by Tornado, raced through the ocean to find Spork who was unconscious from being exposed to water. Spork didn't feel any effect from touching Hurricane either. They were walking to a village, and built a relatively large mansion. The next day, they woke up to an angry growl and saw angry villagers on the first floor. They threatened the group that their house will not be tolerated and that the house will be demolished. This enraged every member of the group. Later that day, the village was abandoned. A year later... The group are floating in space in a large UFO and wondering what they should name themself. So with signs made by Time, they suggested without speaking: *Tornado suggested The Weather Men. *TheBossD suggested The Boss Destroyers. *Spork suggested The Forks. *Time suggested The Time Team. Hurricane thought of an extremely good idea that no one ever has thought of: ''The Celestial Crew''. The entire group was amazed by this name, and that was what it was named shortly after. Celestial Crew Rise of the Celestial Crew The Celestial Crew were only made of few members: Tornado, TheBossD, Spork, Time, Hurricane. However, power levels transcended those of present government organizations. They defeated multiple significant enemyempires. They helped out other groups to become powerful. They defended heavily in wars. Government Decision Whenever it was for a new governmental organization, it was either Celestial Crew or the Secret Conglomerates to become a governmental organization. The winner was the Celestial Crew. Celestial Crew: 702,596 votes Secret Conglomerates: 128,482 votes Tornado Being Confederation Conflict Whenever Tornado identified a disturbance in the southern borders of the First Peninsula, he thought "Tornado Beings? I didn't make those." Then whenever they rushed over there, there was already massive warfare. The crew helped out massively, especially Hurricane, who took all the blows from the Tornado Beings. They helped to win, and rose further in the ranks for Best Governmental Organizations. # Government Captains - 1,683,482 votes # Empirical Defense - 316,518 # '''Celestial Crew - 301,048 The Artery The Celestial Crew found a disturbance in a giant fleshy network nearby and sought out of it. They found an extremely aggressive Minecraftian named The Protector. The Celestial won in the battle. Current Status Creating fortifications for Planet Any. Preparing for the Peninsular Union's fragmentation. Category:Characters